Cellular telephones may operate under a variety of standards including the code division multiple access (CDMA) cellular telephone communication system as described in TIA/EIA, IS-95, Mobile station-Base Station Compatibility Standard for Dual-Mode Wideband Spread Spectrum Cellular System, published July 1993. CDMA is a technique for spread-spectrum multiple-access digital communications that creates channels through the use of unique code sequences. In CDMA systems, signals can be and are received in the presence of high levels of interference. The practical limit of signal reception depends on the channel conditions, but CDMA reception in the system described in the aforementioned IS-95 Standard can take place in the presence of interference that is 18 dB larger than the signal for a static channel. Typically, the system operates with a lower level of interference and dynamic channel conditions.
Wireless communication systems are beginning to incorporate network-based and network-assisted location determination systems. Some wireless handsets have network assisted GPS capability. Some CDMA wireless handsets make use of the wireless communication signals themselves to perform location-related measurements such as in Enhanced Forward Link Trilateration (EFLT) or Advanced Forward Link Trilateration (AFLT) which use the difference in phase delays of wireless signals as input to location calculations. Other wireless communication systems, such as some telematics products incorporate stand-alone capabilities such as GPS. Wireless terminals without location capabilities may also have access to location related information. For example, the base station that a mobile station communicates with may have a unique identifier that identifies that particular base station to the mobile or signal conditions may be recognized from past observations. These types of information inherently identify the mobile general location as being the same as at some prior time.
Location information can be used to enable location-based services. Similarly, location-based services can be network or terminal based or distributed between wireless communication system entities. Distributed or network based services generally require active communication and use of wireless resources such as communication channels. For example, the TIA/EIA location protocol standard IS-801 enables network-assisted GPS via messaging over the CDMA wireless link between infrastructure and terminals. Such resources may be expensive, limited and have quality of service impacts on usage such as moderate or high latency. The present invention focuses on both overcoming the necessity for using wireless communication connections to supply position location, such as network assisted, network based or standalone position location technologies, as well as providing a practical location-based service to terminal users.